1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance of an organization on a scale of mastery across representative capabilities of the organization's industry. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance level of key capability areas within the processes of a health and life sciences organization, and in particular a payer in a health and life sciences organization.
2. Background Information
Modern health and life sciences organizations operate in an increasingly challenging environment. To survive, health and life sciences organizations must adapt to this environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the competitive nature, regulatory requirements, low profit margins, and competitive challenges of health and life sciences businesses greatly increase the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day-to-day basis.
Despite the need for a health and life sciences organization to meet the challenges of the global marketplace, it is still often the case that the business lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of its core processes. These shortcomings severely constrain the business, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, it can be very difficult to identify specific processes to which improvements may be made, either because the business itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the business frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the health and life sciences business, on its own, could identify one of the many processes that it needs to improve, the business would not necessarily know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether there are any intermediate goals that should be reached along the way. As health and life sciences businesses struggle to meet the demands of the modern economic landscape, they fail to identify opportunities for maximizing sales and margin improvement, category expansion, multi-channel execution, customer satisfaction improvement, and to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.